Crónicas de un Mundo Futuro
by Kirsche
Summary: La historia se escribe sin dejar al corrector de tinta remendar los errores, a lo que hoy llamamos presente, mañana puede convertirse en la nada. Porque nadie puede, nadie escapa, nadie logra evadir el terrible paso del tiempo y su cruel movimiento. K/Y/Z
1. Árida Mañana, sueños Rotos

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

**Crónicas de un Mundo Futuro.**

Aunque el mirar hacia el futuro nos anima a seguir caminando, uno nunca sabe lo que se encuentra detrás de la brumosa capa que rompe el tiempo presente. La pluma del destino es la más precisa y la más mortífera, porque no importa si vienes de la raza inmortal o del linaje de lo imperfecto, un instante de vida para ninguno se repetirá dos veces. Así pues, la historia escrita en sangre, muerte y decepción sigue su curso sin permitir al corrector de tinta remendar aquellos errores, la decisión es única e irrevocable. Lo que es hoy, mañana puede convertirse en la nada, porque nadie puede, nadie escapa, nadie logra evadir, al terrible paso del tiempo y su cruel movimiento.

_**Capítulo Uno: Árida mañana; sueños rotos.**_

La inexactitud, así como la variabilidad formaban parte de la realidad, uno nunca sabía cómo se podría tornar el ambiente. Las situaciones y problemas podrían ser planteados indefiniblemente, sin embargo nadie podía jactarse de poder predecir las cosas con semejante exactitud, ni la ciencia ni la esotérica eran capaces de lograrlo.

Intentó desviar sus pensamientos, pero no podía dejar de meditar en aquello, era como una obsesión, casi se había convertido en su estilo de vida. No es que le importaran esos sobresaltos de la realidad en sí, sino que de esa manera podía culpar al destino o la casualidad por los eventos acontecidos.

—Ya falta poco.

Bajó la capucha de su capa cubriéndose por entero el rostro con ella, así como se pegó a la figura que iba delante cubriéndole del viento helado. Él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, inevitablemente se volvió a sentir como una chiquilla de cinco años que se esconde en las faldas de mamá, enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, pretendiéndose mentir a la cara y decir que no le importaba.

—Sé que el olor es desagradable, pero no tenemos otra opción.

La joven echó un vistazo a su alrededor, no era nada nuevo, al menos no muy diferente a las anteriores calles por las cuales habían estado viajando. Siempre llenas de tristeza y decepción, cargadas de hastió, vómito y suciedad, nada era nuevo o reluciente, todo estaba demasiado gastado, incluso para ser considerado como reciclaje, era el desecho de las sobras, ¿qué podía esperarse de un lugar donde sus inquilinos eran los seres más despreciables de toda la raza humana? No, no, nunca dio importancia al estatus social, pero las acciones de estos seres eran demasiado abominables.

—Esas cosas no tienen importancia —le aseguró, él le palmeó la cabeza y le estrechó contra sí—, sólo debemos caminar un poco más para poder descansar.

Observó al cielo, pronto el amanecer se alzaría imponente en el cielo grisáceo con tonos rosados y anaranjados, la luz del sol se apoderaría de la tierra, alumbrando con todo su poder y crueldad. La luz del sol siempre se le había antojado deliciosa, cosquilleando así como reconfortando la sanidad, aunque sin lugar dudas, siempre había preferido la oscuridad.

—Sí, estoy muy cansada. —No era verdad, pero si prefería quedarse despierta sólo preocuparía a su hermano; aquello era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, él ya cargaba con demasiadas cosas. Además mientras ella durmiera, él no se atrevería a irse del lugar para hacer peligrosas investigaciones.

Ambos dieron vuelta en un estrecho callejón, el cual estaba atestado de basura y comida echada a perder. Él suspiró pesadamente, ella le sonrió para amainar cualquiera de sus pensamientos sobre la inmundicia y una princesa. Al llegar al final tocaron la puerta, la cual se abrió de inmediato.

—No hay sobras, vengan mañana —anunció una voz ronca y nasal, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sólo queremos una bebida tornasol —respondió el joven.

La persona que estaba detrás de la puerta se acercó a la visera, la cual abrió con pesadez. Unos ojos negros los observaban fijamente. —Adelante.

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo, como de costumbre ella miró al suelo dejándose llevar por su hermano.

—Las reglas son sencillas, cada quien se lleva los muertos a su casa. —El hombre olía a ron, tabaco, sudor y algo más que a ella se le hizo repulsivo, sin embargo controló sus emociones.

—No tengo intención de matarlo.

—Sí, sí —respondió el hombre, dando media vuelta—. Toma el que más te guste. —Y desapareció del lugar.

Ya conocían la mecánica de esos lugares, sin nombres o sobrenombres, no pedían que dieras la cara así ellos nunca sabían quien había estado ahí. No interesaba que hicieras en aquellos lugares, únicamente que no les dejaras el muerto por algún rincón, si entraban dos, salían dos.

La mano de él le cubrió los ojos mientras que la otra se colocó firmemente en su cintura, parecía que deseaba esconderla en su propio interior, le resultaba molesto, no quería que la tratara como si fuera una desvalida que se horrorizaría al ver un par de prostitutas, no era algo que deseara ver, pero tampoco se moriría por ello. La música electrónica resonaba a través de las paredes, podía imaginar el sitio lleno de jóvenes danzando frenéticamente todos juntos, compartiendo el mismo aire y vicio.

—Tenemos que subir. —Esa era la clave para señalar que había escaleras, subieron a paso apresurado, se notaba que él no quería ser visto por alguien o encontrarse con algo _raro. _No pudo evitar agudizar el oído cuando percibió sonidos extraños, él apresuró el paso; casi iban corriendo, la cara le ardió al entender de donde venían esos sonidos, continuaron su veloz asenso hasta el último piso.

Él retiró sus manos de su cuerpo, estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió, una mujer de curvas voluptuosas y un vestido que apenas si le tapaba un par de cosas, salió. Le sonrió descaradamente a él. —¿Tienes tiempo?

Ella bufó ante tal desplante de desfachatez.

—Pásate cuando quieras a mi cuarto, guapo. —Apretó los puños fuertemente, podría volarle la cabeza con tan sólo pensarlo. La mujer indecente chasqueó la legua—. Puedo convencerte de que el sexo femenino es mejor para esto.

Esta vez fue ella la que le jaló a él para seguir su camino, la risita estúpida de ella resonaba en su cabeza, nublándole todo buen juicio.

—Detente —la voz de él le pareció sumamente extraña—, aquí está bien.

Él abrió la puerta de la habitación. Paredes sucias, suelo lleno de basura y pelusas, el hedor que salía del lugar era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera, sin embargo los dos entraron y atrancaron la puerta, eso no los aseguraba de que su peor temor entrara por ahí, pero detenía a cualquier nimia molestia. Ella corrió por el cuarto, hasta tirarse en la cama. El colchón estaba muy gastado, incluso podían sentirse algunos resortes, las sábanas tenían un fuerte olor a jabón barato, las almohadas estaba en peor estado, sin embargo en ese momento eran suficientes para descansar.

Se apresuró a sacarse los zapatos, así como retirarse la capa larga, abrió la cama con presteza y debajo de las sábanas se retiró todo lo necesario para sentirse más cómoda, con las cobijas hasta las orejas buscó la figura de su acompañante, quien apenas comenzaba a retirarse la capa de viaje.

—Esto es desagradable —murmuró al sentarse del otro lado de la cama.

—No parecías tan remilgoso cuando esa se te ofreció. —Infantil e inútil, sabía de sobra que sonaba demasiado inmadura, pero ¿y qué? Él siempre la trataba como una mocosa, así que de vez en cuando podía darse el lujo de en verdad serlo.

Podía verlo sonreír aunque él tratara de ocultarlo dándole la espalda. —Si tú opinas eso, está bien —le susurró el joven, pasándole una mano por la cabeza—, descansa, no me voy a escapar con una rubia, te lo prometo.

Ella rodó los ojos, después giró sobre sí misma dándole la espalda. Cerró los ojos y agudizó sus otros sentidos, no estaba cansada, ni deseaba dormir, sólo quería que su hermano se relajara por unos instantes. El edificio bullía en movimiento a pesar de ser casi un nuevo día, los humanos de aquel lugar seguían divirtiéndose, bailando, riendo y entregándose al desenfreno, nada anormal parecía suceder en aquel sitio —si considerábamos el tipo de zona en la que estaban.

Su compañero comenzó a sacarse la ropa lentamente, ella pegó su rostro a la almohada casi queriendo ahogarse, también quiso meterse por entero entre las sábanas. No era la primera vez que escuchaba como él se desvestía, pero a pesar de las circunstancias, no terminaba de acostumbrarse, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente al sentir que él descubría la parte que le tocaba de la cama para meterse en ella, al sentir como el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de su cuerpo, ella detuvo su respiración. Esa era la parte en la que todavía no terminaba si quiera de procesar, no sabía si deseaba en hacerlo en realidad.

Era algo inevitable y sin malas intenciones, ninguno de los dos había elegido por voluntad propia ese destino… aún. Empezó a olvidar la alteración de sus hormonas, cuando recordó la razón por la que se encontraban en ese lio: los vuelcos del destino y las inconsistencias de la realidad habían hecho que el plan de Kaname no resultara como lo predicho.

Rido era más poderoso de lo que aparentaba… en realidad sus aliados contaban con armas efectivas. Si bien Zero había sido dotado de poder, al ser vampiro también se veía muy afectado por las armas de los cazadores, y nadie había previsto que el mismo concilio se alzara en contra de Kaname, así como de sus aliados. Silenciosamente se habían reunido bajo el estandarte de Rido… y Asato. Así pues la Academia Cross se había vuelto un auténtico campo de batalla, la clase nocturna, fiel a su líder se había opuesto pero estar rodeados por cazadores y los mejores luchadores del concilio no les había ayudado demasiado. Su hermano por muy poderoso que fuera, no podía enfrentarse al mundo entero él solo; aunque su terquedad opinara lo contrario.

Yuuki no deseaba ver a nadie muerto, así que resolvió alejarse con su hermano del lugar, protegiendo a la clase nocturna diciendo que a todos los habían controlado Kaname y ella; con su poder de sangrepura. Yuuki intentó ayudar en la batalla, pero no sabía manejar sus poderes aún, así que no había servido de mucho. De esa forma Kaname y ella habían terminado huyendo de la Academia velozmente, Rido había iniciado una caza masiva en su contra, naturalmente. Por ello viajaban cubiertos en su mayoría por las capas de viaje, los dos cambiaban de identidad en cada ciudad por la que pasaban —en esta ocasión a Yuuki le había tocado hacer de muchacho—, a veces viajaban más de día que de noche; aunque eso agotara a Kaname demasiado y se hospedaban en lugares de dudosa calidad; eran los sitios más seguros para ellos, nadie les pedía identificación o nombres, también eran relativamente baratos. Pedir cuartos separados naturalmente resultaba demasiado extraño, dada la naturaleza bajo la que fueron creados esos lugares, así que optaban por un solo cuarto y una cama.

Al inicio, Yuuki estaba más preocupada por no tocar a Kaname al dormir, que por la presencia de Rido o alguno de sus espías. Kaname había intentado que sólo Yuuki ocupara la cama y él se las arreglara en el suelo o en algún otro lado, pero… Yuuki no tenía el corazón para dejar que su hermano hiciera eso, además de que Kaname en su vida había dormido en sitios tan incómodos, él siempre había usado colchones especiales y sábanas de seda ¿ahora pretendía dormir en un piso que le daba asco tocar? Ni en sueños.

La joven suspiró, no sabía a donde los llevaría este destino. Se removió inquieta en la cama, ahora se preguntaba por el director, los chicos de la clase nocturna ¿Aidou habría apagado esa llama de intensa fidelidad hacia Kaname? Lo dudaba demasiado, lo único que esperaba era que el joven fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para ayudar a Kaname desde una máscara hipócrita, que con actos irascibles perjudiciales para él mismo. ¿El director reconstruiría su academia? ¿Estaría aún con esa sonrisa en los labios? Si bien nunca había terminado de aceptar a Kaien como su padre, apreciaba enormemente el amor paternal que le había brindando. ¿Yagari-sensei se encontraría a lado de Kaien para evitar que hiciera alguna cosa extraña? ¿No le haría nada la Asociación de Cazadores por enfrentarse a los cazadores mismos? ¿Cómo se encontraría Yori-chan? La joven se llevó una mano a los ojos intentando que las lágrimas no se le salieran, intento morder la almohada para acallar el sollozo.

Zero, mi querido Zero ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿A dónde vas? De todos era el que más le preocupaba, siempre dividido entre la oscuridad y la culpa, demasiado hundido en su propio mundo de locura, quería correr para tomarlo en brazos alejándolo de la hiriente luz de la realidad, deseaba poder franquear esa división que ahora había hecho la sangre. Quizás si hubiera tenido más tiempo pudo haberle dicho: eh pues aquí, mírame, diferente en constitución pero la misma en el interior. No soy culpable de haber nacido de esta manera.

La mano de Kaname se posó en su hombro, ella le acarició los dedos con la mano empapada de lágrimas. Era una idiota, quería sacar de las sombras a uno, cuando ella misma necesitaba del apoyo de otro para salir de su sufrimiento, deseaba empujar a uno hundiendo al otro; su tristeza eran hierros candentes en el corazón deshecho de su hermano.

Se agarró de la mano de Kaname con fuerza, de esa manera sentiría que el mundo se hacía un poco más agradable y sencillo. Aquello era lo que más detestaba de sí misma; necesitar de la presencia de su hermano para hacer las cosas, poco a poco se dejó arrastrar por el dolor hasta verse completamente rodeada por la poderosa esencia del sangrepura y su corazón gritó en agonía, por dormir en los brazos de un hombre mientras pensaba en otro.

-

-

-

-

-

Este es un fanfic corto, constará de tres capítulos, cada uno tiene un punto de vista diferente. La idea es relatar un pedazo de la vida de los protagonistas con un Rido que ha ganado la batalla (no aún así la guerra). Así que supongan que Rido-chan no murió, sino que venció a los chicos. Ahora, lo que se preguntarán ¿esto es Kanaki o Zeki? No hay pareja oficial XXDD, así que podrán elegir la que más les guste.

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, así que estén listos ;).

-

Cualquier tipo de comentarios es bien recibido 3

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.


	2. El Tacto de la Perversión

No me gusta poner notas al inicio del capítulo, se me hace antiestético pero esta vez es necesario.

Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para gente sensible, así que puedes dejar de leer si te incomoda, el tercer capítulo retoma la idea de lo que sucede aquí, aunque muy por encima.

-

Capítulo 2: El Tacto de la Perversión

Ella corría, cada uno de sus movimientos estaban dominados por el pánico, no había salida, no existía escapatoria, corre, corre y no pares de correr, el aire le faltaba, los callejones se volvían más estrechos, tenebrosos y altos, los edificios desgastados se confundían con la oscuridad de la maligna reina noche, ni siquiera la luna llena se atrevía a iluminar tan aterrante velada. Algo tronó bajo sus pies y el mundo pareció cambiar de dirección.

La tierra bajo sus labios era repulsiva, estaba combinada con inmundicias, pestilencia y podredumbre, a pesar de haber ensuciado su nuevo vestido se levantó, olvidándose hasta de sus zapatos nuevos recién comprados, el frío sonido del metal rechinando era más importante que el dinero que pudiera perder o la mierda que pudiera pisar.

Instinto de sobrevivencia.

Él estaba muy cerca de ella, se reía, se burlaba, jugaba con ella. No sabía quién era o qué quería de ella, pero todo su sistema gritaba desesperadamente por una escapatoria. No sabía cuántas veces había dando vuelta o en qué dirección, derecha, izquierda: cuando escapas de la muerte, no sabes ni quién eres.

Luces, la calle principal se veía muy de cerca, saldría a un lugar público y podría sentirse a salvo, un paso, dos pasos, tan cerca. Risas justo detrás de su nuca, una mano… y la luz volvía a hacerse distante. Primero la lanzó contra la pared, resbaló hasta caer en el suelo semi-inconsciente, el sonido de los transeúntes le era perceptible. Él la levantó. Cerró los ojos, no era la primera vez que sería violada, sabía que si se concentraba en la claridad al final del callejo pronto todo pasaría. Intentó gritar pero de su garganta sólo salía la sangre a borbotones, algo baboso recorría sus heridas, sentía algo rojizo y cálido humedecer su cuerpo, el sonido de su vida siendo succionada retumbaba en sus oídos mientras garras afiladas se enterraban en su espalda haciendo jirones su piel, al caer al suelo aún le quedaba algo de consciencia. El hombre caminó rumbo a la calle principal, sus manos con uñas afiladas chorreaban de líquido vital, sus ropas podrían parecer las de un aristócrata, pero estaban deshilachadas y rotas en algunas partes, todo se volvía negro, la luces se apagaban, todo se consumía, excepto ese par de ojos rojos brillantes.

Los humanos corrían de un lugar a otro sin cesar, el apagón de luces provocado por su poder les había quitado la diversión, no se sentía especialmente hambriento esa noche, pero el olor a sangre despertaría los instintos de su presa; se pasó la lengua por los labios, ya podía saborear esa inocencia. Sí, iba a obtenerla, jugaría dulcemente con ella arrebatándole con lentitud todo rastro de nobleza, devoraría poco a poco cada parte de su ser, la haría completamente suya para toda la eternidad.

Una risa demente retumbó por los alrededores del lugar.

Oh, sí… el viento nocturno le traía la esencia de ella, era tan suave y fragante, resaltaba en medio de la mierda, el sudor rancio, el alcohol y la basura. ¿En qué estaba pensando Kaname al traer a su adorada princesa a este lugar? Sin duda alguna el perder la batalla en la Academia Cross le había alterado hasta la lógica, huir sin rumbo fijo ni ayuda era sólo una actitud infantil; ¿esperaba un nuevo milagro? Daba igual, Rido gobernaba ahora a la sociedad vampírica, todo el poder y la gloria le pertenecía a él, por supuesto que no deseaba ser tan avaricioso y pretendía compartir tanta alegría con su adorada Yuuki, por eso estaba aquí; para mostrarle las delicias de un verdadero rey de las tinieblas.

El edificio era muy alto, casi contaba con quince pisos, no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para poder imaginarla, agazapada en el último rincón del cuarto de aquel inmundo lugar, rezando fervientemente al cielo por la aparición de su príncipe asesino o de su caballero maldito, ladeó la cabeza torciendo una sonrisa. Disfrutaba del terror que le inundaba su presencia, la excitación alteraba sus sentidos, ya quería verla gritar, ya quería verla sufrir… era hora de ir por su caprichosa reina.

Los cristales de la ventana estallaron en miles de pedazos, ella se encontraba con las ropas mal puestas y la hoz empuñada, sus ojos lanzaban una clara advertencia a mantener la distancia, aquello le dio mucha gracia, aunque altiva su pose; marca de ser un sangrepura, por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo, cada poro de su piel transpiraba el temor, su mente lo sabía, sus músculos lo intuían, sería doblegada por la fuerza de él.

—Yuuki, no vale la pena pelear.

La chica movió la hoz, dando a entender que bajo ningún motivo se rendiría.

—No vendrá ninguno de los dos, deben estar muy ocupados atendiendo otros asuntos.

Las manos de ella vacilaron, así como su posición, pero le bastaron un par de segundos para volver a su posición de batalla.

—Ven conmigo, mi princesa.

—Nunca.

Rido volvió a reír, ella era demasiado encantadora, pensar en poner resistencia, le resultaba divertido, después de todo lo que se consigue fácilmente resulta a veces demasiado aburrido, jugar con ella sería todo un placer. En el instante que extendió la mano, la hoz de Yuuki le cortó los dedos al tiempo que le empujaba hacia afuera, su cuerpo sufrió un violento cambio, convirtiéndose en una masa amorfa.

Yuuki salió del edificio y trató de volver a cortarlo con su hoz, pero ahora que su cuerpo no tenía forma precisa, era como dispararle al agua. La mente de ella procesó la información de manera veloz, puesto que decidió emprender la huída Rido le cortó el paso aunque ella intentó hacerse camino con su arma y expulsando su energía.

Rido volvió a cobrar forma corpórea para observar a Yuuki perderse entre los callejones de aquel inhóspito lugar, zigzagueaba sin parar entre los edificios, ¿acaso no recordaba que no importaba que tan lejos fuera, él podía sentir su presencia? Kaname no le estaba enseñando nada sobre su raza. En un simple parpadeó le alcanzó, estirando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla; su piel era suave y cálida, la punta de su hoz le rosó el codo, obligándole a encoger el brazo. Movió el otro brazo cambiando la forma de su mano que se estiró lo suficiente para golpear a la chica en las piernas, quien trastabilló, pero siguió su camino. En el siguiente asalto ella le clavó la hoz en el vientre mientras él la aprisionaba entre sus brazos, acariciando su delgado cuerpo lascivamente. Tan pequeño, tan puro, tan dulce, Rido colocó sus labios en la frente de ella, cuando su arma lo partió a la mitad.

Se le volvía a escurrir, mientras él evadía los ataques de la joven. La sangre que chorreaba de su cuerpo la transformó en un látigo flexible. Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, no importaba a donde se movía ella, implacable el arma siempre la alcanzaba. El dulce aroma de la sangre de un sangrepura llegó hasta las narices de él, quería probarla, quería poseerla, quería devorarla, la más espesa y poderosa sangre joven, ya casi podía sentir esos dones mezclándose en su ser.

Un simple movimiento y ella se encontraba en el suelo, la hoz había caído un par de metros tras ella, Yuuki trataba desesperadamente de soltarse de la masa amorfa que sostenía sus piernas. Las cuerdas rojas y viscosas que ascendían velozmente por su pantorrilla le asqueaban.

—Ya me cansé de jugar. —Rido le acomodó el mechón de cabello que cruzaba su rostro—. Vamos a divertirnos de una manera diferente. —El terror puro se apoderó de la joven vampiro, sus ojos miraban hacia los lados desesperadamente, tratando de encontrar alguna pequeña escapatoria, sus manos se habían congelado en el suelo, incapaces de moverse ante la idea de quedar a merced de su tío, incluso había dejado de respirar. Rido le sonrió con dulzura y el cuerpo de ella comenzó a temblar violentamente.

—¡NO! —gritó entrecortadamente la chica dejando escapar todo su horror en aquella súplica.

La sangrepura lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de su tío, pero este lo evadió con facilidad, la muñeca de ella era tan delgada, delicada y suave. Le besó la palma de la mano, deslizando sus labios hacia la muñeca. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en ese instante, lágrimas abundantes comenzaban a derramarse por su rostro angustiado. Rido abrió la boca mostrando sus blancos colmillos, la chica comenzó a retorcerse debajo de él, gritando desesperadamente. Sus resistencia era placentera, mientras más pegada al cuerpo la tenía, más extasiado se sentía. La constitución de ella se restregaba en él, tocando puntos sensibles, endureciendo los instintos.

La piel de ella tenía un sabor salado y aún así era agradable. Su lengua la recorrió del cuello a la barbadilla mientras los lastimeros gemidos de ella aumentaban, cuando sus labios se encontraron, ella intentó separarse con mayor arrebató de él, pero Rido la aprisionó aún más entre sus brazos. Los colmillos de ambos chocaron duramente al encontrarse, la lengua de ella era pequeña y escurridiza, en su saliva podía aún sentirse el sabor de la sangre; probablemente de Kaname, ella era bastante torpe para devolver un beso, seguramente era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, o quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba poniendo resistencia; estar dentro de ella se sentía tan bien.

La chica apretó los dientes con fuerza y clavó sus uñas en su espalda mientras tiraba hacia abajo. Rido la empujó soltando un alarido ensordecedor. Yuuki se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo antes de incorporarse para emprender la huida, la chica sintió el rostro quemársele cuando la mano de su tío la golpeó con fuerza, el mundo se distorsionó lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar por un instante en donde estaba.

Ella giró su rostro lentamente desde el suelo visiblemente atontada por el golpe, Rido se limpió su propia sangre que le escurría de los labios. Él no tenía que expresarle sonoramente la palabra que estaba cruzando por su mente, sus ojos hablaban lo suficiente por sí mismos.

El sangrepura suspiró, había intentado ser amable y no apresurar las cosas porque sería la primera vez de su pequeña princesa, pero ella le estaba creando demasiadas molestias. Con una mano la tomó por el cuello y con la otra le desgarró la vestimenta.

Ella soltó un grito que le perforó los oídos, así que optó por apretarle un poco la garganta, aún así ella luchó en su contra. Rido le agarró los hombros con sus dos manos, la alzó violentamente, colocó su rostro en la base del cuello y la mordió enérgicamente. El sonido de la sangre siendo succionada reverberaba por el lugar, su sabor era suave, bastante dulce como el toffee; mas escaldaba la garganta como el cocoroco. Deliciosa, embriagante, alucinante, pero mortal como lo era la droga más poderosa, cada célula del líquido rojo lo rechazaba y derruía, literalmente ardía por dentro.

Sus manos penetraban y violaban cada poro del torso de ella, ensuciado, contaminando, destruyendo la inocencia de cualquier acto, era rudo, era cruel, su tacto corroía tanto o más que la sangre que le rechazaba dentro de su sistema; si él sufría, ella debía hacerlo al doble. La princesa gritaba, gemía, se retorcía en lamentaciones y desilusiones, mientras él seguía su paso, consumiendo, devorando, poseyendo todos y hasta el último de sus pensamientos. Manos, boca, lengua, piernas, era una entidad hecha para consumir los dulces recuerdos de cualquier príncipe melancólico o de un triste caballero.

El amor de los grandes era lascivo, era cáustico, los vampiros no amaban con delicadeza, ellos arrebatan, destruyendo, quebrando, disfrutando del dolor ajeno. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar, el sudor y la sangre cubrían su torso desnudo, el terror en su mirada anunciaba que pronto se desintegraría su persona para volverse una muñeca de la locura, la súplica se extendía por sus labios, su mente clamaba al tiempo y al espacio que no siguieran su curso.

Con hiriente tranquilidad, Rido le acomodó el cabello, secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y con una maldita sonrisa le anunció que lo peor estaba por llegar.

La misma caritativa mano que había acariciado casi con ternura su rostro, se deslizó hacia el sur con el propósito de demoler la integridad, la chica apretó los muslos en un acto de reflejó.

—¡NO! Por favor, NO —imploró.

Pequeños gimoteos lastimeros emergieron de su garganta al sentir los dedos de Rido acariciándola en lugares demasiado privados Yuuki gritó, suplicó una y otra vez por un poco de paz, pero su tío seguía su juegos; toqueteando, arañando, él se divertía explorando caminos que ella sólo había soñado en un mundo rosa.

Era desagradable, se sentía terrible, tenía ganas de vomitar. Cada parte de su ser rechazaba aquella ultranza, intentaba impedir el paso pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitarlo. La mano de Rido era áspera y tosca, sus uñas le raspaban la entrada reservada sólo para el amor. Dolía, consumía, destruida, él iba a romperla en mil pedazos.

Yuuki cerró sus ojos lanzando una plegaría al aire en forma de un agudo chillido. Algo duro se adentró en ella. La chica arqueó la espalda lanzando un gritó que perforaba los oídos, lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—¡¡KANAME!!

Las uñas de Rido se clavaron en su interior y desde adentro la desgarraron.

—Estás lista, Yuuki.

Y el mundo se detuvo para ella.

-

-

-

-

Tardé mucho en subir el capítulo pese a que ya lo tenía, pero no había pasado por el labor de Beteo, en fin, espero que les ¿guste? este capítulo, al menos digan que me salió horriblemente bien o algo así. No creo que me demore demasiado en subir la última parte.

Gracias a **Veit** y **Anemone** por dejar sus reviews, ya les he contestado por vía reply, sus comentarios me hacen feliz.

Quejas, sugerencias o demandas, estoy abierta a escucharlas (o sea dejen reviews).

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.


	3. Eternidad es agonía

Capítulo 3: Eternidad es Agonía.

No, no y no. Su mente lo afirmaba, su cuerpo lo confirmaba y su corazón lo rechazaba, no, definitivamente no, jamás, nunca, de nuevo volvía al punto, la respuesta era la misma: era imposible.

Estaba ahí, porque era su deber, no por órdenes de los arrogantes sangrepuras… eso sería una ofensa a sus principios, así mismo, al universo entero. Estaba ahí, de pie, porque tenía un deber como cazador, por el bien de la humanidad y la venganza de su familia, existían miles de argumentos para estar ahí, todos perfectamente lógicos, perfectamente razonables, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con… ella.

Su corazón palpitó al recordarla, la suavidad de sus manos, la calidez de su sonrisa, la fragancia de su cuerpo recién bañado, la tersidad de su cabello, el rin tintín de su risa, su nombre siendo susurrado por sus labios.

El mundo se caía, se partía en pedazos, se le escurría de las manos como las huellas en la arena del mar, toda su vida se dilucidaba, se consumía, se revolcaba presa de las constantes olas. Intempestiva, caprichosa, traicionera, avasallante, dañina, su vida estaba atrapada por la marea inconstante del destino y los sentimientos.

Se detuvo, respiró profundamente dejando a la noche adueñarse de él; así como de la tierra que cubría con su manto. Los bares atestados de traficantes y prostitutas comenzaban su rutina, este era el lugar de la perdición, el sitio de la peor calaña del mundo, no había lugar más bajo y sucio que ese pueblo. Los vampiros habían hecho su mejor elección al venir aquí, después de todo sólo la inmundicia se podía sentir cómoda entre la basura.

La gente le ignoraba al pasar, no era raro ver a un chico de su edad por aquellos lares, vestido con aquellas fachas, lleno de sangre y con pistola en mano, sólo era otro malviviente demasiado drogado y alcoholizado. Sonrió de lado, él era algo peor que esos casos perdidos, tuvo ganas de reír a mandíbula batiente.

Su cuerpo lo sintió, la esencia penetraba cada poro de su ser, inundándolo, confundiéndolo, no existía nada más que la poderosa presencia de dos sangrepuras, y el clamor de la dulce sangre de Yuuki enloqueciendo sus sentidos.

Corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, la sangre le zumbaba en los oídos, su corazón golpeaba violentamente su pecho deseando salirse de su lugar. Gritos, lamentos, gimoteos, su sistema iba a colapsar, a cada agudo llamado de ella su mente se corroía, se llenaba de ira: los dos sufrían.

Su cuerpo se congeló, todos y cada uno de sus músculos se petrificaron dolorosamente, ella estaba en el suelo, sudando, implorando, gimiendo, estaba siendo ultrajada; estaba siendo destrozada poco a poco, lentamente la estaba pisoteando hasta no dejar rastro de lo que antes era.

Ella gritó desgarrando al cielo con su lamento, mientras llamaba al ser amado, pero él ya no pensaba, ya no conocía una realidad, su mundo estaba teñido de dolor y sufrimiento, a él también le estaban haciendo daño.

La sangre de Rido se esparció por todo el lugar, manchando la piel de la joven que yacía yerma debajo de él, el vampiro le miró con hastío.

—Me aburres, tengo un mejor asunto que atender —susurró acariciando el rostro de Yuuki.

La Bloody Rose le destrozó la mano cubriendo de sangre la faz de la chica. La sangre que escurría del muñón se transformó en látigos hirientes que le atacaron si piedad alguna. La enredadera espinosa salió de su cuerpo involuntariamente, destruyendo con facilidad el ataque de Rido, quien volvió a formar otra serie de redes con su sangre, el sangrepura no planeaba pelear con él, sólo distraerlo lo suficiente para escapar.

Yuuki seguía inmóvil en el suelo, aunque en ese momento podía escabullirse con facilidad de las manos de Rido. El vampiro le sonrió maliciosamente y tomó a Yuuki por los hombros, estaba por emprender la huída. En materia de velocidad el sangrepura le llevaba la ventaja, Zero luchó desesperadamente contra los artificios de Rido, pero eran demasiados, iba a salirse con la suya.

—¡NNOO! —bramó el joven intentando alcanzar a Yuuki.

Su contrincante río con sorna, pero su risa fue cortada súbitamente.

—¡RIDO! —Zero jamás había visto a Kuran Kaname tan iracundo, ni desplegando un aura tan escabrosa, casi por un segundo logró aterrarlo, el cazador logró deshacerse de gran parte de la sangre de Rido.

—Una lástima querida, justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto. —La Bloody Rose y la energía de Kaname le golpearon al mismo tiempo, sin embargo no dejó de reír a carcajadas. Kuran mandó a volar a Rido contra la red de espinas de Zero, él no perdió la oportunidad de destazar el cuerpo del sangrepura, aplastándolo como se estruja el fruto al cual se le quiere sacar todo el jugo, que importaba si la masa amorfa se le escurriera entre los orificios que se generaban entre espina y espina, le aterraba más que Yuuki se encontrara aún inmóvil en el suelo.

Kuran se quitó la capa de viaje, para colocarla sobre los jirones de ropa que la chica todavía traía puestos. No sabía que le estaba susurrando, pero el dolor en su rostro era perceptible.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa si soy vencido, el terror y el horror nunca lograrán borrarlo de su memoria.

Un golpe en el rostro se borra mientras el morado vuelve a su color natural, una pierna rota o alguna costilla dañada se curan con el paso el tiempo, accidentes o peleas, se llevan en el alma sin duda alguna, sin embargo uno puede hacer burlas de ella para aliviar el peso de alguna tontería cometida. Pero la sensación de vulnerabilidad, el recuerdo de ser mancillada, la impotencia de no poder defenderte, el vivir en carne propia que eres incapaz de protegerte y que cada mirada que busque poseerte, tiene la posibilidad de tomarte por la fuerza, eso, eso es algo que nunca se podrá olvidar.

—¡Bastardo! —Zero intentó reventar por entero el cuerpo de Rido, pero este era demasiado escurridizo. La sangre del vampiro se transmutaba, cortaba, hería, lastimaba y corroía. Ambos se veían en vueltos en una batalla entre lazos de diferentes materias, intentando destruirse el uno al otro.

—Eres aburrido —murmuró el Rey Loco logrando golpearlo con fuerza, la espinas volvieron a su cuerpo provocándole un gran dolor—. No irás muy lejos con mi princesa.

Zero aun sostenía la Bloody Rose en sus manos mientras trataba de controlar a la enredadera espinosa de su alrededor. Kuran le daba la espalda a Rido, se encontraba más preocupado por el estado ausente de Yuuki que por la cercanía de este.

—Ella aún quiere jugar conmigo, no ves… está tan contenta que no puede expresarlo con palabras.

El cuerpo de Rido volvió a convertirse en una masa amorfa al estallar ante la simple mirada furiosa de Kuran.

Trece disparos se escucharon por el aire, los cazadores había llegado al lugar de la batalla. La Asociación de Cazadores había iniciado una feroz persecución en contra de Yuuki, Kaname y Zero, los dos últimos eran buscados vivos o muertos, en tanto que la mujer debía ser aprisionada.

—No estoy para jugar —comentó secamente Kaname antes de volver a ser atacado, esta vez por quince cazadores.

Que los cazadores mataran a Kuran le importaba poco a Zero, no creía que alguno de esos novatos pudiera hacerlo, ni siquiera le harían un rasguño, pero la presencia de Yuuki en los brazos de este podría limitarle los movimientos. No quería que nadie acabara con sus dos presas, si alguien iba a matar a esos dos vampiros, ese sería él por supuesto.

—Bloqueen su salida, no le hagan mucho daño a mi princesa.

Zero volvió a atacar a Rido, pero su ataque fue detenido por una barrera creada de la tierra, los perros del concilio también habían llegado.

Hecatombe, no se había otra palabra para describir lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, vampiros, cazadores, sangrepuras todos se entremezclaban una y otra vez intentando derrotar al adversario.

Rido esquivaba los ataques de aquellos que intentaban atrapar a Kaname para poder arrancarle a Yuuki de los brazos. Sin duda el vampiro podía tener el poder de un Dios, pero ser rodeado por tantas personas intentando esquivar a un sangrepura loco por la sangre de la persona que se niega a volver en sí entre tus brazos, debe llenarte de angustia. Zero mismo se veía en aprietos para poder evitar que los cazadores le hirieran y al mismo tiempo evitar que los perros del concilio lo aniquilaran.

—Kuran Kaname, se le ha acusado de perturbar la paz entre la sociedad nocturna y los humanos, como sangrepura que es, quedará encerrado bajo la supervisión del Supremo Concilio, si se rinde a nosotros ahora y entrega a la princesa Kuran.

Kaname tomó el arma de Yuuki en una de sus manos antes de lanzarla contra la gente del concilio, Zero disparó la Bloody Rose y la pelea continúo, todos riñendo contra todos, el mundo carecía de sentido u orden.

No importaba a donde iba, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera, no importaba el paso de las horas, se veía rodeado de gente que intentaba asesinarlo. Cercados por un círculo de desconocidos ninguno parecía dispuesto a darles una segunda oportunidad, no eran más que juguetes de un mismo destino.

Matar, asesinar, sobrevivir… La vida no es más que un continuo ciclo de asesinatos.

La ley del más fuerte.

Zero cayó en el techo de un edificio mientras veía a Rido derrumbar dos construcciones en su enojo por no poder atrapar a Kuran, algo le aporreó de lado y se dejó arrastrar por el viento. Un cazador planeaba darle el golpe final, las espinas salieron de su cuerpo destruyendo todo aquello que había a su alrededor. Que importaba lo que sucediera con el mundo entero, que importaba la vida mientras él cumpliera con su objetivo, el destino, la vida, Dios, quien fuera que sea le había arrebatado todo aquello que poseía, sus padres, su hermano, la única mujer a la que quería, todo se había convertido en cenizas: ahora él quemaría la raíz del mal.

Volvió su pistola hacia el vampiro sangrepura y disparó.

Desconcierto, enojo, frustración, Kuran tenía en sus ojos diversos sentimientos entremezclados; Yuuki se le escurría entre sus brazos sangrantes. Rido estiró su mano para tocar su muñeca.

El chillido fue estremecedor, como la banshee que anuncia la muerte, la princesa Kuran clamó al cielo por la ultranza que le habían perpetuado a los tres, sus ojos se iluminaron de un violento rojo y todo a su alrededor se desquebrajaba.

Kaname destazó el cuerpo de Rido con sus propias manos mientras Zero se encargaba de destruir lo poco que quedaba de ese infame.

La peor ciudad del mundo estaba siendo destrozada, los pecados se limpian con el fuego de la purificación, la maldad sólo termina con el exterminio de todo aquel que ha tocado sus labios, lástima que ellos no era bondad, ni planeaban reconstruir el mundo, sólo curar con más tragedia el dolor interno.

En cuanto Rido desapareció en un polvo cristalino, aquellos que le apoyaron comenzaron a marcharse, pero no podían huir del poder de los sangrepura. Inocentes o no, todos aquellos que se cruzaban con la mirada de ambos Kuran se desvanecían en una nube de polvo, otros incautos se interpusieron en el camino de Zero para volverse de nuevo a la nada, los cazadores corrieron con la misma suerte.

Tan sólo duro apenas unos instantes, pero la masacre quedó plasmaba de la memoria de los presentes y del mundo entero, aquello daría inicio a una guerra, vampiros, cazadores, humanos, poco importaba, pues todos deseaban matarse entre todos. Años de desoladas guerras azotarían esta desdichada tierra.

Inevitable parecía el encuentro; sería sumamente desagradable, después de todo él siempre había sido el tercero en discordia, esta vez no era la excepción, el mundo se había detenido a los ojos de los sangrepura quienes se dedicaban a mirarse el uno al otro, platicando en su inefable idioma. Kuran se colocó delante de ella, Kiryuu les apuntó con el arma…

El pecho del cazador también parecía sangrar al igual que el de Kuran, herido por la mano de la infame Yuuki; Zero conocía muy bien ese sentimiento y también sabía porque Kuran no se defendía de la rabia de su hermana, aun si su corazón, así como su vida se encontraba en las manos de ella.

La sangrepura desvió su mirada antes de sacar su mano del pecho de Kaname, invisible, casi imperceptible ligados por cadenas tan pesadas y llenas de desdicha, pero al mismo tiempo separados por el protervo destino, los tres condenados a estar siempre unidos, condenados a odiarse a sí mismos, como a maldecirse entre ellos y más inevitable aún: a amarse.

El último resquicio de humanidad se desvaneció en los ojos de aquella que una vez amó más que su propia vida, pues al volver la mirada en ella, sólo encontró un retrato mal pintado, similar pero incompleto, incapaz de sostener el brillo, la delicadeza y calidez de lo que antes fue. Le apuntó con la Bloody Rose directamente al pecho, eran ambos tal para cual, él perdido en la incoherencia de un juramento que se caía a pedazos, y ella destrozada por los principios que siempre había sostenido. No sabía exactamente lo que Yuuki le decía: decepción, sorpresa, enojo, desprecio, tal vez una súplica para terminar con su vida o alguna extraña mezcla entre todos ellos.

Los poderes de Kaname y Zero se enfrentaron provocando más daño al mundo humano, Yuuki los observaba con los ojos vacíos, impasible ante semejante estupidez, ambos se encontraban lastimados, peleando con el adversario que ya conocían de sobra.

—Voy a matarlos, hasta el último de ustedes —declaró.

—Cuando quieras. —La fría indiferencia de Kuran le irritó.

Costumbre, una lógica sin sentido, o quizás, quizás el placer de la tortura, Yuuki tomó a Kuran de la mano antes de comenzar la caminata hacia el horizonte con los pies descalzos, las heridas aún abiertas, la inocencia arrancada y la perversidad despertada.

Los dejó ir, no porque quisiera vivir otro día, sólo se sentía demasiado ofuscado por los nuevos vientos cargados de vicio del futuro reciente que los tres habían construido. Finalmente, tendrían todo el mundo para esconderse contaminando la bondad, les quedaría cada palmo de tierra para odiarse corroyendo el centro del universo; tenían toda una eternidad para cazarse y matarse sin misericordia.

-

-

-

Fin.

-

Este cuento se acabó, no habrá continuación. Sólo deseaba extender y hacer más macabros los drabbles publicados en mi livejournal, lo he hecho y listo. Es irresistible hacer a Kaname sufrir (y a todos los demás personajes) soy una escritora sadista y si ustedes me permiten contarles historias trágicas como siniestras, ambos disfrutaremos de mis desvariaciones.

Gracias a WeeBarbie por su review.

¿Puedo hacerme un poco de publicidad? Vale, pasen a mi serie de one-shots de temática erótica "Hablando sobre sexo" Con diferentes parejas de VK que se me ocurren, o bien que los lectores proponen.

Dejen sus opiniones sobre este mini-fic ¿sí? *puppy eyes*

Atte: Crucio.


End file.
